Épisode d'une vie
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Une petite histoire relatant un épisode de la vie des Maraudeurs qui changea à jamais la vie de Remus. Mais rien ne se fait sans heurts... OS SBRL


**Auteur** : Moua

**Titre** : Épisode d'une vie

**Genre** : Romance, peut-être un peu sad par bout.

**Rating** : K

**Disclamers** : Rien ne m'appartient, bien entendu.

**Dédicace** : À ma souris Luna ! Mdr.

**NDLA** : Bon, maintenant que ce OS est terminé... Retour sur _I saw an Angel_! Bisouilles à tous !

* * *

**Épisode d'une vie**

* * *

Il tourna machinalement une page de son livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, retenant un soupir. Les mots filaient devant ses yeux et, contrairement à son habitude, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, allant même jusqu'à oublier ce qu'il venait de lire au chapitre précédent.

Son regard se fixa sur l'énorme cheminée devant lui où brûlait un feu ardent. Les flammes rougeoyantes lapaient les bûches qui crépitaient agréablement, meublant le silence exceptionnel qui s'était installé dans la pièce malgré l'heure peu tardive.

L'horloge venait de sonner dix heures et les quatre premières années, fortement encouragées par une Lily Evans qui prenait très à coeur son nouveau rôle de préfète, étaient déjà montées dormir. Quelques élèves plus âgés avaient fait de même, regagnant leur dortoir pour roupiller tranquillement ou encore pour se réunir plus intimement en groupes d'amis.

Dans un coin de la Salle Commune, des sixièmes entouraient silencieusement une table où se déroulait apparemment un petit tournoi d'échecs. Quelques septièmes studieux révisaient avidement, voyant sans doute la fin de l'année arriver à grands pas et, par la même occasion, leurs ASPICs. Certains de ses condisciples bouquinaient, comme lui, ou parlaient à voix basse, respectant le calme instauré.

Lily Evans se laissa tomber sur le même sofa que lui, s'étira et jeta un coup d'oeil sur son manuel.

- Tu as fait ton devoir ? demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça simplement. Un court silence s'installa tandis qu'elle continuait de le fixer.

- Où sont James, Sirius et Peter ? Je ne les ai pas vus depuis quelques temps dans la Salle Commune, fit-elle remarquer.

Il haussa les épaules, signifiant son ignorance.

Et pour la énième fois ces jours-ci, une boule se forma dans sa gorge, grossissant jusqu'à rendre sa respiration laborieuse.

- Tu crois qu'ils préparent quelque chose ?

- Ils... ils ne m'en ont pas parlé.

- Hum. En tant que préfet, tu sais, tu te dois de...

- Oui, Lily. Je sais, la coupa-t-il.

Elle ne rajouta rien sur le moment, se rapprochant jusqu'à poser sa main sur son avant-bras. Il tourna la tête vers elle et n'aima nullement le regard triste qu'elle lui dédiait.

Ses yeux ambrés s'embuèrent malgré lui. Il se leva, faisant tomber le grimoire sur le sol, et s'en fut vers son propre dortoir sans même le ramasser.

* * *

Il tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il s'installa finalement sur le dos, fixant le plafonnier sombre.

Il était plus de minuit la dernière fois qu'il avait jeté un regard sur son réveil de chevet. Il n'osait plus regarder.

Sa main glissa sous sa chemise de pijama, effleurant son ventre plat. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur une cicatrice qui rayait sa poitrine, faisant au moins vingt centimètres de long. Et il y en avait plus qu'une. Des plus courtes, des plus larges, des plus profondes qui gardaient de leur ampleur malgré le temps. Il les retraça lentement, se souvenant de chacun des moments où il les avait acquises. Tant de moments douloureux qu'il avait affrontés le matin venu, lorsque ces marques hideuses étaient encore sanglantes et brûlantes. L'infirmière lui avait dit qu'il existait des ongents spéciaux s'il désirait qu'elles disparaissent, en partie ou complètement, selon leur gravité. Il avait refusé.

Parfois, il avait besoin de se rapeller qu'il n'était pas comme les autres.

Son visage basculla dans l'oreiller dont il mordit la taie pour ne pas hurler. Des larmes mouillaient ses yeux lorsque ses sens plus développés que la normale lui indiquèrent quelques présences dans l'escalier, se rapprochant. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit dans un faible grincement. Un court silence, puis des pas.

Il serra les dents en entendant le bruit des matelats qui grinçaient sous le poids de leurs nouveaux occupants. Un couinement de douleur. Quelques murmures empressés.

- Peter !

- Je suis désolé, je me suis...

- Chut ! ordonna une autre voix. Vous allez le réveiller !

Un regard noir qu'il imagina venir de Sirius et puis de nouveau le silence, rompu par quelques respirations de plus en plus espacées. Les trois garçons s'endormirent.

Remus ferma les yeux.

Pourquoi est-ce que son coeur lui faisait si mal ?...

* * *

Il aurait pu mentir et dire qu'il n'avait rien vu venir, rien deviné, mais c'aurait été plus que faux.

Ça avait commencé avant la fin des cours, en quatrième. Peut-être avant, même, mais il ne l'avait vraiment remarqué que là.

Les murmures dans son dos. Les sourires cachottiers lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce où ils étaient tous les trois. Les absences injustifiées. Les retards parfois considérables. Tous ensemble, étrangement. Les fausses excuses.

Comme cette fois où ils avaient dit vouloir aller jouer au Quidditch - enfin, James et Sirius joueraient et Peter suivrait seulement du regard - et qu'il les avait surpris dans un couloir du troisième.

Il n'avait rien dit. Remus disait rarement quelque chose dans ces cas-là. Il laissait les choses suivre leur cours, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Ne pas déranger. Ne pas bousculer. Au fond, il avait espéré que tout redevienne comme avant au bout de quelques temps.

Mais il n'était pas bête au point de ne pas s'apercevoir que les choses n'allaient qu'en se dégradant.

Puis, l'été dernier, alors qu'ils devaient partir camper en France pour qu'ils puissent l'accompagner et le soutenir les jours suivant la pleine lune, James lui avait envoyé un hibou disant que les plans avaient changés, que c'était maintenant impossible de faire comme prévu.

Il avait simplement répondu que ce serait pour une prochaine fois.

La nuit venue, il s'était enfermé dans la cave de la maison de ses parents absents. Souvent, ils le laissaient seul pendant la semaine maudite. Loin de la bête, ils ne craignaient rien.

C'est ce qu'il avait entendu son père dire à sa mère, un soir. Il avait alors dix ans.

Il n'avait revus ses _amis _que dans le train menant à Poudlard, discutant dans un compartiment.

Ce qui faisait le plus mal avait peut-être été la mention de folles escapades françaises que Peter avait fait un soir, sans faire attention.

Sirius et James avaient échangé un regard avant de changer de sujet rapidement.

Il avait cru, stupidement, qu'à la rentrée, tout s'arrangerait. Que les Maraudeurs avaient simplement eu besoin d'une pause.

D'une pause de lui.

Mais peut-être qu'il s'accrochait trop. Peut-être qu'au fond, c'était très clair qu'ils ne... qu'ils ne voulaient plus de lui dans leur petit groupe. Seulement, il espérait trop, des choses vaines.

Il s'efforçait alors de prendre du recul. De penser à ces quatre années en leur compagnie où, d'une étrange manière, tout avait semblé beaucoup plus facile. Bien entendu, jusqu'à la troisième année, ils avaient ignoré pour sa maladie. Mais pas la suite, ils avaient continué à agir comme avant, comme si rien n'avait changé.

Comme si l'un de leur ami n'était pas en réalité une créature considérée comme étant des Ténèbres.

Peut-être que c'était pour ça. Peut-être qu'ils avaient enfin pris conscience du danger de traîner avec lui. Parce que ça l'était, bien sûr. Enfant, sa mère lui interdisait de jouer avec les enfants du village.

_« Tu pourrais leur faire du mal, Remus. Tu n'es pas comme eux, tu ne le seras jamais. »_

Pourquoi avait-il un jour douté de ses paroles ? Que diable avait-il espéré ?

* * *

Il profitait de son samedi après-midi en marchant solitairement autour du lac, une activité qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent depuis le recommencement des cours.

Le soleil faisait resplendir la neige qui était tombée au cours des dernières semaines, recouvrant peu à peu, puis complètement l'immense parc de Poudlard, emmitouflant également les grands arbres de la Forêt Interdite de manteaux immaculés.

La température avoisinait les zéro degrés et il espéra avoir le temps de poser un sortilège de chaleur sur la Cabane Hurlante avant de se transformer à la prochaine pleine lune. La dernière avait eu lieu trois jours plus tôt et, à son grand désespoir, il semblait que son corps n'ait pas apprécié de se réveiller sur le sol glacé et poussiéreux de la maison supposément hantée. Si la fourrure du loup le gardait au chaud durant la nuit, il en était tout autre au petit matin, lorsqu'il redevenait un homme. L'infirmière lui avait gentiment donné un peu de Pimentine et ses oreilles chauffaient encore, conservant une teinte rouge des plus exaspérante.

Il resserra le col de son manteau, pestant contre lui-même d'avoir oublié son écharpe dans la Salle Commune. Le froid s'infiltrait déjà trop facilement par son revêtement usé. Rien pour améliorer son rhume, vraiment. Il n'osait pas demander un nouveau manteau à ses parents, sachant pertinemment qu'ils refuseraient sans doute. Son père grognerait que s'il voulait quelque chose, il n'avait qu'à travailler pour et sa mère qu'ils avaient déjà du mal à la maison...

Alors ça irait et il se contenterait de ce qu'il avait.

Il entendit la neige crisser derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas, ralentissant cependant.

- Bonjour, Remus, sourit Lily.

Ses longs cheveux roux étaient attachés en une tresse française et son écharpe rouge dissimulait un peu son nez rougit par le froid. Elle était belle et il le lui dit. Elle lui adressa un sourire resplendissant tout en prenant son bras pour continuer à marcher.

Il l'aimait énormément. Gentille, mature, polie... et même timide, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait d'abord penser en la voyant. Bien entendu, elle n'hésitait pas à remonter les bretelles des plus diablotins, mais elle avait surtout le coeur sur la main et était toujours à l'écoute des autres. Elle avait été l'une des premières à lui parler, en première année. Ils avaient partagé un wagon, puis une table d'étude à la bibliothèque, ce qui continuait d'être, encore aujourd'hui. Elle était douce avec lui.

Mais elle ne savait pas. Elle ne devait pas savoir. Sinon, elle partirait... comme les autres.

La jeune fille serra son bras.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, Remy, dit-elle.

- Tu ne devrais pas.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi es-tu tout seul ? répliqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Elle sortit une écharpe de sa poche, la sienne en réalité, celle qu'il avait oubliée par mégarde, et, se levant sur la pointe des pieds, la lui passa autour du cou pour l'attacher.

- Je n'aime pas te sentir si triste, Remus.

Il se pencha pour lui baiser le front.

- La roue tourne, fit-il doucement. Les amitiés se brisent comme elle se crées. Même... même les serments qui nous paraissaient les plus beaux et les plus éternels se révèlent parfois éphémères. C'est comme ça et on y peut rien.

Et ça blessait aussi de le dire. Sûrement plus que de l'entendre. Et puis personne ne le lui avait dit.

Hypocrites.

- Je veux que tu saches que je suis là, moi, reprit-elle.

Il tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue mais retint son geste au dernier moment, souriant plutôt.

Sourire faux.

- Je le sais.

Et il reprit sa marche. Seul.

* * *

Remus, appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre gelé, regarda le long train se mettre en branle. Le wagon pilote laissa échapper un sifflement strident et expira un nuage de fumée par sa cheminée argent.

Par une fenêtre, Lily Evans lui faisait de grands signes de la main auxquels il répondit machinalement par un petit signe de la main et un sourire léger.

La neige avait finalement cessé de tomber et un soleil resplendissant faisait briller celle qui restait au sol, l'aveuglant lorsqu'il la fixait trop longtemps. Pas une brise dans l'air. La nature au repos. Une nuée de hiboux s'éleva de la forêt alors que le train s'éloignait petit à petit jusqu'à n'être qu'un long serpent dans l'horizon blanc.

Le jeune sorcier se redressa et prit le chemin de Pré-au-Lard dont il parcouru presque rêveusement les rues poudrées toujours aussi vivantes. Près de chez Honeydukes, une chorale composés d'êtres hétéroclites allant du nain à l'homme, en passant par ce qui ressemblait à une harpie, chantait des cantiques de Noël d'une même voix profonde. Des marchants affichaient leurs spéciaux du temps des Fêtes aux devantures de leurs établissements regorgeant de clients venus achetés quelque babiole pour le réveillon.

Il s'arrêta un instant devant la boutique de vêtements, Le Chiffonnier, et soupira en pensant à la boîte soigneusement emballée qui se trouvait sous son lit depuis septembre.

Il avait économisé pendant des mois, travaillant même à plusieurs endroits cet été pour amasser assez d'argent pour faire des cadeaux de Noël convenables, pour une fois. Une jolie paire de gants de Quidditch pour James, un bon d'achat chez Honeydukes pour Peter et... une cape pour Sirius.

Remus avait longuement hésité sur ce dernier choix. Il voulait lui dire plaisir sans trop paraître lourd. Elle n'avait donc rien d'exceptionnelle ni de magnifique. C'était une cape toute simple mais à la coupe élégante. Il lui avait jeté un sort de chaleur, faisant ainsi en sorte que le vêtement puisse prendre la température souhaitée selon le temps extérieur. Dans le revers, à l'emplacement du coeur, Remus avait brodé une petite lune. Il avait espéré que Sirius ne la remarque pas ou croit à une coïncidence mais, désormais, il n'avait plus à s'en soucier. La cape resterait sous son lit, à l'instar des autres présents.

Continuant sa marche, il finit par entrer aux Trois Balais où il commanda à son ancienne condisciple, Rosmerta, une tasse de café pour se réchauffer un peu.

- Tu es pâlot, Lupin, lui fit-elle remarquer après quelques commandes dans l'établissement.

- J'ai les BUSEs, cette année, trouva-t-il à dire.

Elle était gentille et jolie, Rosmerta, surtout lorsqu'elle relevait ses cheveux comme en ce moment, libérant sa nuque bronzée. Douce et compréhensive, une vraie Poufsouffle fidèle avec un coeur d'or. Remus aurait tant voulu être amoureux d'une fille comme ça.

- Oh, ne m'en parle pas ! Je me souviens encore des discours de MacGonnagal sur l'importance d'un bon plan d'études à l'aube d'un des ''évènement décisif de notre scolarité''.

Il sourit.

- Il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu dans le coin avec tes copains.

- J'ai été assez occupé.

- Toujours aussi studieux, hein ? Tu iras loin, Lupin, si tu continues sur cette voie.

Si on lui en laissait la chance, peut-être. La jeune barmaid lui resservit du café et lui glissa un chocolat à l'amande en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Tiens, fit-elle en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier, ce n'est pas Sirius Black, là ?

Quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine. Il se retourna lentement, s'efforçant de ne pas fuir immédiatement la taverne.

Le jeune Black venait de pousser la porte et balayait de la main ses vêtements saupoudrés de cristaux blancs sans doute tombés d'un toit par le vent. Ses cheveux étaient un peu humides et quelques mèches tombaient devant ses grands yeux bleu nuit. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il le vit et il se dirigea vers lui, s'asseyant même sur le tabouret à sa droite, nonchalant.

- Bonjour Remus ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant un grand sourire resplendissant.

James et Peter devaient être retournés à la maison. Sirius ne le faisait plus depuis la deuxième année. Sa famille lui réservait toujours un accueil mitigé.

Un peu comme la sienne. Noël était triste depuis... depuis trop longtemps.

- Il fait un temps super ! continua-t-il. Dommage que les autres ne soient pas là, on aurait pu faire une bataille de boules de neige !

Remus n'avait jamais cru qu'un jour, il le détesterait. Et pourtant là, à cet instant, il avait envie de le frapper, de lui enlever son sourire si énervant, si hypocrite.

Sirius ne semblait pas faire de cas de son mutisme et continuait de déblatérer sur un peu n'importe quoi. Un peu plus loin, Rosmerta fronçait les sourcils en leur jetant de petits coups d'oeil.

- Eh, Rosy ! l'interpella le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Deux bières-au-beurre, tu veux ?

- Je n'ai plus très soif, répliqua-t-il.

- Oh, Remy, je t'en pris ! Je te l'offre.

- J'ai dit que...

- Tu sais, je regardais les devoirs qu'on a à faire pendant les vacances, ce matin. Est-ce que tu as pris des notes, en Histoire de la Magie ? J'aimerais te les emprunter pour faire la dissert' de Binns.

Rosmerta dépose deux bouteilles devant eux et hésita. Remus se leva et sortit quelques mornilles pour le café.

- On pourrait aussi faire quelque chose ensemble, ce soir, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir le temps, ni même l'envie, à vrai dire.

Le sourire de Sirius se fana un peu.

- Oh, dit-il.

- Pour ce qui est de mes notes, je les laisserai sur mon lit. Tu veux que je te laisse le dortoir, aussi ? Pas de problème ! Mon offre s'étend même jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité. Comme ça, vous pourrez continuer de rentrer à des heures impossibles sans vous inquiéter de me réveiller !

- Remus, balbutia son ancien ami.

- Je tâcherai de ne pas trop t'imposer ma présence durant les vacances, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu ne comprends pas...

- Mais comprendre quoi, Black ? Que vous en avez marre de moi ? Oh pour ça, pas de soucis à avoir ! J'ai eu beaucoup de temps libre pour l'assimiler, crois-moi. Mais vous savez, il suffisait de le dire.

Il enfila son manteau. Peut-être que sa mère avait eut raison, quelques années plus tôt. Il avait été si enthousiaste de lui dire qu'il s'était fait des amis.

_« Les amis trahissent, Remus. Et lorsque les tiens apprendront pour ta monstruosité, ils te laisseront tomber comme une loque. »_

Il avait eut tord de s'attacher à eux.

Et encore plus à lui.

- Joyeux Noël, Rosmerta, fit-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme avant de partir.

* * *

Comme il l'avait dit, Remus ne retourna pas au dortoir, si ce n'est pour chercher ses affaires. Il emménagea provisoirement dans la Salle sur Demande, prévoyant parler à Dumbledore à la rentrée à propos d'un changement de chambre. Il partagea son temps entre la bibliothèque et la pièce aménagée magiquement. Il ne revit Sirius qu'aux repas où, même là, il s'efforça de l'ignorer superbement, quels que furent les stratagèmes de l'autre sorcier pour attirer son attention. Aux alentours de Noël, fatigué, il préféra descendre directement aux cuisines, avec les elfes de maison.

Le vingt-quatre, sa mère lui envoya une missive pour lui dire que son grand-oncle Gustave qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des lustres venait de rendre l'âme à l'âge respectable de cent huit ans et que son cousin Ernest s'était exilé en Australie pour y faire l'élevage de niffleurs, son rêve étant de retrouver la mythique Eldorado. Son père avait joint un paquet à l'envoi.

Remus jeta la muselière dans la cheminée de sa chambre et pleura un peu.

Juste un peu.

Il n'assista pas au traditionnel festin de Noël qu'organisait Dumbledore et se rendit à la volière pour envoyer une carte de souhaits à Lily ainsi qu'un boîtier contenant de jolies boucles d'oreilles en forme de lys.

Il reçu de sa part un livre de contes moldus dont elle lui avait jadis parlé. Il lut les premiers chapitres avant de s'endormir, vers deux heures, les yeux bouffis de sommeil.

Et peut-être de larmes, aussi.

* * *

Un léger mouvement lui fit ouvrir les yeux difficilement, quelques heures plus tard. La semis obscurité qui régnait à l'extérieur le renseignait sans l'ombre d'un doute sur l'heure trop matinale. Dans la pièce flottait une odeur très particulière qu'il connaissait très bien et parvenait à remarquer grâce à son odorat développé et des années de cohabitation.

Il inspira profondément, autant pour se calmer que pour profiter du parfum subtil mais omniprésent. Ce serait l'une des choses qui lui manquerait, à l'avenir.

Il se redressa en grognant, dirigeant son regard vers le pied de son lit où était assit Sirius. Le jeune lycanthrope soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant davantage qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

- Tu veux mes notes de Potions, maintenant ? demanda-t-il en tentant de prendre une voix dure.

Mais il ne voulait pas d'une dispute - ni même d'une discussion - à l'aube. Il avait juste sommeil.

- Non, répondit calmement l'intrus. Je voulais te souhaiter un Joyeux Noël.

- Oh. Tu me laisses dormir, maintenant ?

- Hier, dans son discours avant le festin, poursuivit-il sans se décourager, Dumbledore a dit que Noël, c'était une fête à célébrer avec les gens que l'on aime, que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour pardonner. Et je veux que tu me pardonnes, Remus.

- Vas te recoucher, Black, fit l'occupant de la chambre en rabattant la couverture sur sa tête.

Mais Sirius la lui enleva et colla son nez contre le sien. Remus cligna des yeux, surpris.

- On est des imbéciles, reprit doucement l'adolescent brun.

- Dis-moi un truc que j'ignore.

- T'es mignon quand tu dors.

L'air encore plus surpris et les joues rouges du loup-garou le firent sourire. Il s'éloigna un peu, restant cependant assit sur son ventre plat.

- Tu vas m'écouter, maintenant ? s'enquit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? se rendit un Remus très peu combatif, mal à l'aise de leur position.

En fait, c'était la situation dans son ensemble qui le laissait confus.

- James voulait qu'on attende ton anniversaire, en février. Ça nous aurait laissé plus de temps pour tout paufiner. C'était une surprise, tu comprends ? On ne voulait pas que tu devines tout, malin comme tu es, alors on a tout orchestré dans ton dos. Seulement voilà, on est pas doué pour dissimuler autre chose que des coups foireux, 'faut croire.

Il alla jusqu'à prendre l'une de ses mains, la serrant légèrement.

- Tu ne devais pas croire qu'on te lâchait, surtout pas.

Le jeune homme aux yeux ambre ne comprenait pas grand chose, voyant seulement l'air contrit et malheureux de Sirius.

- Jamais on pourrait faire ça, 'Mus.

Un sourire. Comme un baume au coeur. Doux et chaud.

- Jamais je pourrais, reprit-il plus bas, d'une voix plus... rauque.

Remus se maudit de fondre aussi vite. Les regards de chien battu de Sirius ; l'arme secrète et fatale des Maraudeurs qui faisait indubitablement effet lorsqu'ils se faisaient prendre par un professeur. Il n'y était malheureusement pas immunisé non plus.

- Et c'était quoi, cette surprise ? questionna-t-il le plus posément possible.

- Mh, oui, j'ai donc écrit à James qui m'a dit que je pouvais te dire.

- Dire quoi ?

- Mh, répéta Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. C'est peut-être pas au point...

- Black... !

- Oh, 'Mus, arrête de m'appeler comme ça, tu me fais penser à Snivellus.

Grimace. Soupir d'impatience.

- Bon, d'accord. Mais ferme les yeux ! Si tu me regarde, je serai incapable de me concentrer.

Remus préféra de pas s'attarder là-dessus. Risqué. Il obéit.

Et se redressa d'un bond lorsqu'une langue râpeuse lui lécha le menton et la joue. Ébahi, il fixa le chien noir qui, couché sur son torse, le regardait également, langue pendue. Il aboya joyeusement, finissant de le surprendre.

- Oh Merlin, Sirius ! s'exclama-t-il en passant sa main dans le pelage soyeux de l'animal.

Poils qui redevinrent des cheveux un peu ébouriffés mais tout aussi doux. Il enleva rapidement sa main.

- Alors ? questionna le Gryffondor aux yeux bleus.

- C'est... vous êtes des...

- Des animagi, termina-t-il pour lui. Peter est un rat, James un cerf et moi, je suis un chien.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Vous vous êtes enregistrés, au moins ?

- Oublie les lois, Rem'. On a fait ça pour toi. Presque trois ans de recherches, d'études et de pratique pour réussir.

- Je... je ne comprends pas.

Sirius reprit sa main, recourbant ses doigts pour mimer une patte griffue.

- En troisième année, quand on a su pour toi et tes transformations, on a cherché un moyen de t'aider sans s'exposer ouvertement au danger ; on savait que tu refuserais si c'était le cas. Alors on a déniché ce bouquin qui disait que le loup-garou, s'il ne se sentait pas menacé, ne s'attaquait pas à d'autres animaux.

- De là l'idée dans devenir. Merlin, McGonnagal serait bouche bée.

- Ce n'est pas pour elle qu'on l'a fait mais pour toi, 'Mus.

Tendant sa main libre, il effleura du bout des doigts une cicatrice presque invisible sur son cou que dévoilait en partie son pyjama entr'ouvert.

- Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, Remus, ajouta-t-il en souriant tendrement.

- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus de moi.

- Je sais. Je suis désolé. Te faire de la peine était la dernière chose que je souhaitais.

Le lestant enfin de son poids, il se laissa tomber près de lui, ses doigts vagabondant toujours dans le cou doré de Remus. Ce dernier frissonnait doucement tout en le regardant.

- 'Mus ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux dormir, maintenant.

Le lycanthrope sourit en collant son front contre le sien.

- Est-ce que tu restes avec moi ?

Un petit baiser papillon fut déposé sur ses lèvres. Son coeur battait si fort... Mais il se sentait bien, là, dans les bras de Sirius. Celui-ci rabattit les couvertures sur eux.

- Je serai toujours avec toi, murmura-t-il.

Des corps pressés, enlacés.

- Joyeux Noël, Sirius.

**FIN**


End file.
